List of Civilian Groups
Introduction There are many civilian groups, so this list will be updated quite often as more are found and added. This list is incomplete, and will probably remain so indefinitely. There are just too many airlines and groups out there, that it is hard to keep track of all of them. However, you can help by adding more to the list. Note: Groups are placed in alphabetical order. Do not replace another VA's row with yours, as this has happened before. Memberships of subsidiaries are usually the same as the parent airline, which is why many are empty. Rules for Civilian Groups * Group must have a semi-professional name. * Group must have at least three members including the CEO. * Airlines must have a list of aircraft they are using (non-public) and a short list of routes (non-public). List |- |Air Shamu | |60 | |- |Air Sheridan |AIS, AS |6 |US West Coast's Official Airline. Great Staff and Clean planes CEO: AIS612P Hub: KSFO Motto: Fly Safe, Fly Fast |- |American Airlines |AAL |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of USA |- |Ampersand Airways |AMP |8 |CEO: Armageddon Defunct |- |Boom Technologies |BT |10+ |Boom Tech. is about creating the first, problem free, supersonic Passenger Jet. We are happy to ally with anyone, and are also creating Jets that will, in the future, Bring people to colonies on different planets. |- |British Airways |BA, BAW |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of the UK |- |Cathay Pacific Cargo |CPC |''unknown'' |Based in VHHH, Hong Kong's main airport. |- |Cheetah Airlines |CHL |''unknown'' |Large group that is in other FS's as well. CEO: Tigerclaw |- |Commemorative Air Force |CAF |''unknown'' |Small group that takes part in air shows like AirVenture. |- |Costa Air |CAR, CR |20+ |Established affiliations with other airlines such as Demonz Airways and even establishing its own alliance called Dreamjet Alliance, Declared Bancruptcy last 2018. CEO: Capt. Eron |- |Delta Airlines |DAL |55 |Operates mostly in the United States, but focuses on global travel. Motto: Keep Climbing. CEO: Melonz |- |Demonz Airways |DMA |146 |Largest GeoFS VA, routes and aircraft are all flexible. Long lasting and established community with professional staff. Member of Twinjet Alliance CEO: DemonzTimexs |- |Elite Master Pilots |EMP |5 |Leader: WinterSoldier341 |- |EuroXJet |EXJ? |1 |CEO: MrGranola |- |Everglade Airways |EVG |''unknown'' |CEO: FarmerJoe950 |- |Extra Airlines |EA |10 | |- |Echo Airways |ECA |''Unknown'' |ATA Co. 's Latest Airline, Starting to grow |- |Falcon Airways |FA, FAL |40+ |CEO: Falcon 1529 Serves New York KJFK and Beijing ZBAA. Uses a variety of different aircraft for it's subsidiaries. Fleet: 600+ aircraft. Dedicated and good natured staff Motto: We don't just fly, we skyrocket. |- |FlyDubai | |unknown | |- |FlyFrontier | |23 |Member of Twinjet Alliance |- |GeoFS Intelligence Agency |GIA |6 |Soon to merge with GeoFS RP's ongoing investigations into trolls and fakers. |- |GeoFS Safety Board |GeoFS Sb |at least 3 |Members: Mr Granola, KingKong101 Tasked with investigating abuse of chat, failure of aircraft parts, etc. |- |Greene Airlines |GAL |at least 2 |CEO: GR33N3 |- |Global Air |GA |3 |CEO: Grizzly |- |Global Air Traffic Controllers Union |GATCU |18 |Trains ATC's. Only other ATC group besides KMIA Control known to exist. Subsidiary of GeoFS RP. |- |Global International Civilian Pilots |GICP |3 |Small unknown group CEO: Gecko |- |Heritage Airlines |HAL |21 |CEO: A11inM One of the biggest little known VA in GeoFs. One of, if not the, most professional and organized civilian group in GeoFs. Follow us on instagram: @HeritageAirlines |- |Hong Kong Cathay Pacific Airlines |HKCPA (ATHK) |3-4 |We are a virtual airline based in HKG (Hong Kong International Airport) . We established this airlines in 2018.This airline is for mainly Hong Kongers . MERGED WITH ATA AIRLINES. Discord: |- |Indian Airways |IA |14 |Virtual flag carrier of India. Based in Delhi, Mumbai and Heathrow. Founder & CEO: IND001 We offer all the comfort to our passengers at lowest prices. |- |International Assistance Corps |INAC |''unknown'' | |- |International Pilots |IP |''unknown'' |Defunct group that used to be one of the biggest groups in GeoFS. |- |jetBlue | |43 |Hub is New York KJFK. |- |Jolly Rogers Squadron |JRS |6 |Favorite aircraft is Concorde; only one or two are ever online. |- |KMIA Control |KMIA |425 |First ever founded ATC group, has over 400 members ever since starting in 2016. Professional ATC services, ranks and qualified manuals. http://discord.gg/E5gBwye |- |Linee Aeree Calabre |LAC |35+ |CEO: LineeAereeCalabre. It operates in Europe, the Mediterranean Sea and on the principal airports in Asia, America and Australia. The airline aims to revive the tourism in an Southern Italian region called Calabria. Its hubs are all the airports in the region: LICA, LICR and LIBC. |- |Singapore Virtual Airlines |SQ |40+ |CEO: UltimateFlyer66 Operates out of WSSS, Singapore's main airport. |- |Southwest Airlines |SWA |83 | |- |Swoop Air |SAL |2 (more to come) |CEO: Shallow Flies many routes all over the world. |- |Tech Air |TA |unknown | |- |Trans-Texas Airways |TTA? |50+ |Member of Twinjet Alliance |- |Travel Service |TVS |1 (more to come) |CEO: Sandstormer17TVS Base: Václav Havel Airport, Prague |- |Tundra Airlines |TND |8 |CEO:Tundra Main Hub:KRDU Mainly serves Baltic, Nordic, Germany, TA States |- |Turkish Airlines |TRK |7 |Also operates an air force. CEO: TurkishAirlines. |- |Unami Airlines |UAN |80+ |Operates in many other Flight Sims. Member of Twinjet Alliance CEO: KMIA Tower. |- |United Airlines |UAL |''unknown'' | |- |Virgin Austrailia |VOZ |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of Australia. Restarted by Alec Henderson. |- |Worldwide Airlines |WWA |''unknown'' | |- |Weddell Lindale Airways |WLA |80 |A multinational airline serving the far reaches of the world. CEO: WLA9346 Motto: Flying you to more skies |} See Also List of Military Groups Roleplay Groups Category:Civilian Group Category:Lists